


Fear and Loathing on Earth

by Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)



Category: Ben 10 Series, Homestuck
Genre: (it's homestuck what do you expect?), Alternate Universe, Culture Shock, Explicit Language, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Guess who get's scary stuff written about them first?, I mixed all the interesting/good aspects of Ben 10's multiple series into this, Mook Horror, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, flip flops between horror and comedy, i'll get to the comedy eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/pseuds/Dark%20Automaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen fears the worst when she begins receiving visions of violence and horror from beyond Earth.</p><p>(Basically a small collection of drabblistic fics following the same vague storyline based around the interactions of various characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Log #1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a sort of AU for both series, as it's been a little while since I've watched Ben 10 and I am currently waiting for CoLab to send out the next Intermission dub. As such, please don't bug me for getting any facts wrong, and I hope you enjoy!

Gwen was absolutely certain her Biology professor was insane.

What kind of maniac does a man have to be to refrain from changing his original curriculum since 1987? The teenager gave a heavy sigh, setting her books down on her desk. Her dorm room wasn’t half as tiny as most of the college horror stories claim, but it only fit herself. Still, being alone in a dorm the size of even a small apartment was a little eerie, even to the girl who practiced magic since she was ten.

Gwen tried to shake off the feeling as she prepared for bed. Lately she had felt that something was off. The feeling resembled that of an icy ball sinking from her chest into her gut. The young woman was almost certain it was something to do with her Anodite heritage, but she couldn’t quite get why.

Slipping under the covers, she put her head on the pillow. She set the alarm, and turned onto her side. After maybe a half hour of tossing and turning, sleep finally overcame her. Oh, how she’d regret it later.

~~~

She was in a dark hall. Stumbling, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She pressed her arm onto the wound to stem the bleeding, only to look and see that she was wearing some sort of purple body armor. It was nothing like her “Sailor Anodyne” costume, as Kevin had cheerfully put it.

She carefully limped forward. The place was seemingly filled with a black fog; she could barely see the walls on either of her sides. What little she could see were dark metallic panels, and the occasional door that looked as if it would be opened by a key code. Unfortunately, all the keypads were broken; some with their screens smashed in, and others with buttons missing. It seemed someone was a little too eager to get through.

When she finally reached the end of the hall, there was another door. This time, it was fully functional. In fact, it was shiny and clean, as opposed to the dusty hall doors. She could see her faint outline in the door. It barely looked like her at all.

The foggy reflection’s skin was green, for starters. The body shape was all wrong, with too broad shoulders and too skinny legs. It almost looked like…

 _An Incurseon_ , she thought, unable to speak aloud in this panting damaged body. She willed herself to step back, away from this door, away from whatever lied on the other side. The body had different plans. Instead of running away, the unoccupied hand of the soldier reached up and keyed into the door.

_216314 = >ENTER_

The door slid up like a dream, revealing the cabin of the ship. Gwen and the soldier she was inhabiting did not like what they saw next. Strewn over the console were bodies, beaten and bloodied. On the equipment, sets of three long claw marks had been scattered all over the place.

Gwen felt sick to her stomach, the soldier feeling even worse. The body fell to its knees, hyperventilating rapidly. _What the hell is going on?!_ Gwen felt as if she was screaming into space; nobody could hear her no matter how hard she tried. She heard the door behind her slide open and shut again, causing her to jump. The body, however, did not budge.

“What’s this?” a chipper voice said. It sounded… young.

Slowly, the soldier got up onto his feet, and turned around to look at the intruder. What Gwen saw shocked her to the core.

A young girl was crouched onto the floor, almost as if she had been prowling on all fours. She was small, probably a middle schooler had she been human. What stood out most were the nearly glowing green eyes staring straight at the soldier. The eyes seemed almost too big to belong to a human, and the pupils were teeny tiny slivers. She was dressed in a green and brown stained coat, two triangular orange objects poking out of the top of her head. Her skin was dull; it was either too dark to see her skin tone, or she didn’t have any coloration at all.

The child moved her hand, and flexed it. The motion caused some sort of spring lock in her fingerless gloves to release, sending out three metallic blades out of their slots. She coiled back, like a leopard getting ready to pounce. Then suddenly, she stopped.

Gwen felt the air shift; from the stale reused air of the poorly kept spaceship to something utterly… empty. It was as if any life from the air, even dead and used up, had been drained out. The child, rather than springing forward, climbed to her feet.

She barely reached Gwen’s chest, which the human noted was her own now. The girl looked right into Gwen’s eyes, her own turning a milky white. Gwen could see the odd green symbol on the girl’s shirt; a circle with a sort of looping tail. The child’s mouth opened, but the voice that came out was nothing like what Gwen heard before,

**_“GO.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

The invasion wasn't going according to plan. Attea grumbled beneath her breath, pulling up a communications link, “What's going wrong this time?”

The soldier on the field was shaking and sweating, nothing too unusual, “We've been ambushed by a group of unknown aliens, Your Highness.”

“You sure it isn't another one of Ben Tennyson's alien forms?” Attea questioned, overhearing sounds of clanging and some sort of motor revving over the link. The soldier tensed, and looked every which way to try and pinpoint the sound, all while trying to keep the message up,

“From what I heard, Ben Tennyson doesn't kill.”

“What.”

“Ben Tennyson, from the records, has never been noted to kill on purpose,” the soldier elaborated, more confidently, “The worst he's done is thrown somebody out the side of a ship, and even then they usually come back. And he rarely uses a singular weapon to attack, or kill directly with it. This group does. Viciously.”

“Okay, okay, let me get this straight,” Attea stopped him, “What do they look like?”

“Gray skin, black fur or hair on their heads, orange horns...”

_Oh shit_. Attea had heard that description before. Some time after she had taken the throne, there had been reports of a distant scouting ship being overtaken by an unknown force. No survivors were left, and the scene of the abandoned vehicle, left on a nearby galactic hub, was described as looking like a rabid appoplexian had been set loose. The blackbox containing the ship's surveillance footage showed an alien with gray skin, black fur, and orange horns.

Training replacements was a whole lot harder than just getting the already trained ones out of danger, and after so many battles, there was no way she'd lose any more soldiers to whatever the hell these things were. She commanded the soldier,

“Get out of there, now.”

“Yes, Your Mages-”

The message cut out abruptly. White noise filled the speakers, and the techies below turned off the link. Those aliens must have gotten to him. Attea sighed, “Stars dammit. Somebody put the invasion on hold; we have a problem.”

Thinking back, Attea could remember hearing the roar of a motor right before the message ended. It would be another few weeks until she'd know what it was. A device typically used in construction, back when people built with chopped down plant life, referred to as a “chainsaw.” It took quite a bit of creativity to turn an industrial tool and proceed to formally weaponize it. Sadly - or maybe not after seeing the wreckage and... remains of those who had fallen, trying to make something like that would be a little too much for Incurseon soldiers. As much as the bunch loved a good bloody battle, they had naturally weak stomachs. The scent of blood and decay would cripple them after one strike.

The odd and notably savage weapon wasn't the only thing that concerned the young Empress. Reports of what was later dubbed the “Cancri Incident” had noted that some bodies were missing from the carnage. Obscene amounts of blood and some pieces left behind, sure, but the rest had seemed to have been plucked right off the ground. The extranet ran wild with theories, including the aliens wishing to experiment on them or possibly eat them. The rumors did nothing to ease the nightmares of flashing fangs and glowing eyes, like the glints seen on the tapes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you?" Azmuth muttered, looking at the specimen contained in the cell. The creature was new to the Milky Way galaxy; though Azmuth had recorded all the sentient species that inhabited this galaxy, and a couple others, these ones were entirely unknown. Not one intergalactic society claimed them. With this one in particular, not even his own seemed to want him. He was a tall, scrawny thing with some sort of painting on his face and a stained purple outfit that could only be described as simultaneously modest and obscene. What marked him most notably were the brightly colored horns poking out of his head, standing a good five or six inches off his skull.

Azmuth was no stranger to the Extranet's wild conspiracy theories and whatnot; they usually provided a good source of entertainment or inspiration depending on his mood. Yet, this creature was indeed very familiar; the "Orange-horn Rippers," as they were called, had become an overnight sensation after the Cancri Incident. Who knew literally tearing the Incurseon Empire a new asshole could make one species so popular? Unlike the ever-so-merciful Ben Tennyson, this bunch was supposedly out for blood, revenge for the destruction for their homeplanet or some BS made up by a prepubescent alien when they weren't getting enough sleep. Still, there was tangible evidence that they existed, sitting in a holding chamber and stuffing his face with nutrient cakes.

The creature was found chained up in a box, left behind at an intergalactic hub; the same one where a ravaged Incurseon ship had been found the month before. He was emaciated and weak, covered with bruises and small scratches leaking purple blood. He let himself be taken away without much, if any, resistance. They tried questioning him once his condition had stabled, but he didn't seem to be in any rush to start talking. One word answers were the most they could get out of him. "Yes." "No." "Maybe." Simple things.

Azmuth didn't usually consider himself a patient Galvan, although in this case, he needed to be. Tests have confirmed that the creature was still growing, a juvenile in any case, and quite rapidly at that. He suspected that the alien was going to be hitting a growth spurt soon; his calorie intake far exceeded what was necessary to merely get to a more proportionate weight. X-rays had shown vestigial insectoid limbs absorbed into his ribcage, and Azmuth wondered if that meant that he might even pupate. It had been a very long time since he had gotten the chance to study a new species in person. If only he could at least get a name.

"What is your name?"

"Gamzee."

The answer was immediate, thoughtless even. Gamzee. At least it was easy to pronounce. Nevertheless, it was the most complex response he had gotten all week. Besides the confirmation of his abandonment and the denial of anything to do with the Incurseon raids, this was possibly the biggest piece of information they'd ever gotten from him. Perhaps they'd start getting answers. At least, that was what they thought, before they found the massive purple cocoon spun overnight. The shell was hard and shiny, with a mysterious iridescent film covering the surface. Scans showed Gamzee was inside of it, curled up and... growing. It seemed that it was going to be even longer than expected, and Azmuth sighed. He and his assistants began to prepare for when the alien finished, hoping that he didn't have any more surprises in store for them.


End file.
